The present invention relates to music navigators which guide a player to perform music with navigation display. More specifically, the invention pertains to an apparatus and method for controlling navigating on display for music performance on a music instrument, such as a keyboard, and a storage medium on which a computer-readable navigation display control program is recorded.
Electronic music instruments having a keyboard music navigator feature are known. A typical keyboard music navigator employs key lights (e.g., LEDs) arranged along a music keyboard so as to correspond to respective keys. When music is played, the music navigator reads music data and timely turns on a key light corresponding to a key to be played, thus helping a player perform the music. An improved keyboard music navigator has been proposed, in which fingered music data is stored and a picture of a hand is printed on an instrument panel. LED segments are disposed at respective fingers of the hand picture. In operation, the music navigator reads fingered music data, and timely selects and turns on LED segment(s) of finger(s) to be used as well as selecting and turning on appropriate key light(s), thus informing a player of finger(s) to be used to play note(s).
The prior art keyboard music navigator has failed, however, to indicate the manner how a finger is moved and positioned to play a note since it merely indicates a note (key) to play and a finger to be used to play the note.
In general, music performance on a music keyboard involves complicated control of fingers including turning over and under. For example, when you play an ascending major scale of CDEFGABC on a keyboard instrument, you begin with the right hand thumb, index and middle fingers for CDE, respectively and then you have to control the thumb to turn under the index and middle to reach and play the F note. Then, the remaining G to C notes are played with the index, middle, ring and little fingers, respectively. For a descending major scale of CBAGFEDC, you have to control the middle finger to turn over the thumb in changing a key to note E from F. Exercise on turning over and under takes a considerable time to learn but it is an essential skill for a keyboard player to have.
Clearly, the prior art keyboard music navigator has failed to indicate turning over and under of fingers.